


End Of The Road

by Senowolf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Ash for a moment, Daddy Calum, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Luke and Mikey ship it, M/M, Men Crying, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Wall Sex, Window Sex?, implied muke, porn woth a little plot, princess ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys remember that one keek called Towel Adventures With Calum? Yeah well is a Casthon fic based on that. </p><p>Or the one where Ashton gets rekt againt a window/wall. </p><p>Its smutty so yeah. Be happy. Anyway please read and kudos. COMMENT</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.

'Girl, you know we belong together  
I have no time for you to be playing with my heart like this  
You'll be mine forever, baby, you just see'

A certain half New Zealander half Scottish boy came out of the hotel bathroom that he and Ashton had. Ash giggled and took out his phone as Calum walked over to the large wall of a window and began to dance with his towel wrapped low on his hips. 

'We belong together  
And you know that I'm right  
Why do you play with my heart?  
Why do you play with my mind?'

"I'm Keeking this." Ashton laughed then hit the record button, the music he turned on suiting the way Calum was dancing. 

Calum stepped up onto the frame of the glass and placed his hands on the window with a smirk. 

'Said we'd be forever Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me  
And never say goodbye?'

The kiwi boy started to swivel his hips to the music and heard Ashton laugh from the bed behind him and he felt some satisfaction at that. He placed one of his hands on his hip and then swung them again. He did the same with his other hand and continued to swing to the soft melody, hearing Ashton's giggles from behind him.

'When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead  
Spinnin' around and around'

Calum gasped when the towel around his waist came undone and he fumbled for the edges and thankfully caught it in time and did it up while looking at the cars and lights outside the window. He felt shock wash over him because of how far they had come as a band. He felt eyes on him and he felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks.

"You done Keeking?" He asked calmly but it was opposite to what he felt. He just received a small 'mhm' as an answer.

He wondered what Ashton was doing or thinking right now. Calum had stopped moving but he started to move his hips slowly and enticingly knowing what he was doing was maybe wrong but he felt like it was right. He heard the soft shuffling sound of fabric against skin, seeing Ash had gotten off the bed from his reflection in the glass. He jumped a little when hands slid over his wide hips but relaxed when he felt Ashton's chin rest on his shoulder.

'Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you'

Ashton's lips and nose pressed to his neck and Calum moaned at the feeling. It was a high and airy sound and Cal knew it wouldn't take long for things to escalate. He reached behind down to take Ash' free hand and guide it over his stomach muscles hearing Ashton almost growl at the feeling of soft skin under his calloused hands. Guess that's what happens when you are a drummer.

"Gonna need another shower if we do this, Ash..." Calum sighed and swiveled his hips back into Ashton's.

He groaned when he felt the older boy's arousal press flat across the dip of his butt. He was hard and large.

'Come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you'

"I don't care anymore, Cal. I need you I-I've wanted it for so long but I just-I-"

"Shhhhh.....It's okay Ashy. I know. Just, kiss me." Calum muttered as he ground his hips back again.

Ashton whined and pressed forward with eagerness. His hips pushing Calum against the glass and there was something so erotic about that that made his breath hitch. The kiwi boy panted and then turned around in the tight space they had and helped Ash pull his sleeveless shirt over his head. Then the drummer tore his bandana from his brow and smiled as he tied it around Calum's neck. Ashton's hair fell in waves over his eyes now and it made the raven haired boy bite his lips in excitement. 

'Girl, I know you really love me,  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only your first time'

Calum couldn't wait anymore and he found his hands gripping onto handfuls of that luscious hair and yanking Ashton forward to meet him in a hot kiss. Ashton groaned and tried to pull away like he was still debating whether he liked it or not but after a minute of Calum nipping and biting at his bottom lip he seemed to like it. He kissed back fiercely and possessively while ripping the towel from around Calum's hips and throwing it behind them.

'Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together  
Forever, you and I'

His hands buried themselves in thick black hair while he pushed them all the way against the window, wondering with a giggle if anyone would crash by seeing them. Calum whimpered when Aston pulled away and looked at the long expanse of the Kiwi boy's throat that was covered slightly by his own bandana. Ashton leaned forward and licked a small patch of skin before licking up the soft skin to the curve in the younger boy's jaw.

When he got there he stopped long enough to kiss at Cal's jawline before he leaned back down and sucked deep purple blemishes onto the thin and soft skin of his neck.

Calum had his arms around his neck and was whining as Ash lavished his neck and cheeks with nips and kisses. The younger of the two pressed his naked hips into Ashton's, hearing a high, needy gasp leave the blonde's mouth. Ashton inhaled deeply before he pulled away from Calum's neck. 

'Will you love me again like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And, baby, just don't let me down'

Their lust filled eyes met and heat burned deep in their navels as they eyed each other up, looking for something like understanding and permission. Ash looked slightly worried, or fearful but then there was determination there and Calum knew he could continue.

'Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you'

He slowly switched their positions so Ashton was pressed against the glass, the song slipping into the spoken part of it. Then Calum slowly slid to his knees, not after sucking Ashton's nipples red though. The blonde had no idea how beautiful he sounded when he whimpered. It nearly made Cal come right then. Now on his knees he looked up with his big brown eyes and smiled warmly before pushing his fingertips into the waistband of Ash' shorts.

He pulled them down, past his knees so they were pooled at his ankles. Calum groaned, seeing the dark fabric of Ashton's black boxer briefs. He thought that if there was ever a time that the blonde went commando it would have been now. But being like Calum, he always wore underwear. Needed the support. Calum laughed aloud at that thought and just smiled at Ashton's blush.

"W-what? S'thing wrong?" Ashton asked, slightly worried once again.

"Hella no. Everything is fucking amazing. And dear Cheesus your accent, it's so thick right now. Fuck." Calum said while pulling the cursed clothing down.

Ashton's well muscled legs shook once as cool air hit his now free cock. He had his head back and was breathing heavily through his nose. His green eyes flicked down to where Calum was on his knees and he choked on air when the boy smirked before licking his lips. Cal wrapped his left hand around the base of Ashton's dick making the blonde groan while his hands splayed across the window helplessly.

"Grab my hair Ash, not yet but when I take you down my throat, grab my hair and be as rough as you want." Calum said before taking Ash all the way in.

"FUCK-CAL!?" Ashton yelled in surprise at the speed things were going.

"C-Cal, uhhn-" He tried to speak but it turned into a long moan as Calum did things with his tongue that should be banned.

Calum however was enjoying the state the older boy was in. He bobbed his head a few times before swirling his tongue around the head, earning a whimper. Calum sighed through his nose at the bitter taste of pre-come. He took Ash deep once again, loud squelching noises being made as he struggled to swallow him down completely. 

"Ah! Fuckin-Calum wait-!" Ashton begged.

The blonde was now curled over Calum's body, his long fingered hands in Cal's thick hair while he tried not to come from the convulsions of the brunette's throat.

Calum teased him a bit more by pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit of Ashton's cock, hearing Ash full on yell out in pleasure. It made him moan and he knew that his voice had sent vibrations to the dick in his mouth by the way Ashton shivered.

"Cal-Calum I-I won't last if you keep-this u-up." Ashton groaned again when the boy below him gave an exceptionally hard suck just before he pulled away.

The half Scottish boy licked his lips in case he missed any pre-come. Ash growled at the sight. 

"Fuck you and your damned beautiful doe eyes, and perfect lips, and ass, and everything. Stand up!" Ashton yelled in a sudden surge of confidence.

Calum listened apprehensively, not understanding how Ashton could go from nervous virgin material to Daddy in that short amount of time.

Ashton shoved Calum against the glass, knowing it was safe to do so, then he kissed him roughly. Their erections pressed against one another and both teens groaned at the wonderful friction. The drummer bit back the urge to pull away from his own taste on his tongue, but soon couldn't care because he was lifting Calum up so he could wrap his legs around his hips. His large hands squeezed at the Kiwi's perfect ass, earning grunts of appreciation. The darker haired boy started to struggle to hold onto Ashton's shoulders, his legs having a hard time staying at Ash' waistline.

"Oh fuck this!" Ashton exclaimed in a loud and thickly accented voice.

He easily set Calum down on the ground before saying loudly, "Fuck me Cal, now." 

Calum just stared at him for the longest time, his cock hard and waiting and wanting. Those deep brown eyes searched Ashton's. 

"What are you waiting for? A parade?" Ashton asked in a breathy and high voice.

"You want me to fuck you? Shit Ash, never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth." Calum whispered while he literally attacked Ashton like he was a meal.

He turned Ashton around so he had his chest and face pressed against the window, small patches of moisture collecting on the glass with every exhale he took. Calum wanted to tease him a bit so he traced the tips of his fingers over Ashton's sides, smirking when the teen giggled at the light touch. His giggles turned to moans when said fingers pinched and pulled at the hardened nubs.

"Calum-" Ashton breathed out heavily, his eyes clenching shut with pleasure.

Calum smirked and kissed the sensitive spot between the blonde's shoulder blades. Ashton tried not to laugh and succeeded when Calum lapped at the skin before biting there. Calum licked his way down the drummer's spine, knowing exactly what he was doing to the blonde. He stopped when he reached Ashton's butt. He smirked and bit the perky flesh hearing the boy yelp in surprise.

"God I've always wanted to do this for some reason." Calum whispered, his breath ghosting over Ashton's tanned skin.

"D-Do what?" The blonde asked nervously, back to being virgin material.

"This Princess." Calum said while licking just above Ashton's bum, between the small dimples there. 

Ashton shook from the pet name. Calum could be dominate too. He licked lower until he was licking at the blonde's core. The curly haired boy whined and tried to pull away but Calum had his hands holding Ash in place so he could only take it.

"C-C-Cal, where are you-what are you-AH!" Ashton whimpered highly, his voice shaking along with his legs. "St-stop this is, it's disgusting-Hmmmng!" Ashton whined beside himself.

Calum smiled deviously and just continued to open the other up with his tongue, pushing the tip of it in and out. After a while he slipped a finger in, hearing gasps and small keening noises.

"Have you ever done this with a guy, Ash?" He asked curiously when he pulled away.

Ash pressed his face against the window as he struggled to steady his breathing. He shook his head 'no' and that made all the blood Calum had left in his head flow south.

"Oh my, Holy shit." Calum said while standing up, two fingers buried into the knuckle now.

Ashton tried to laugh but failed horribly as he moaned and pressed his hips back onto Calum's fingers. The Kiwi boy panted while he wiggled his fingers around a bit, pressing the pads of them harshly against Ashton's bundle of pleasure. He reciprocated by moaning and bringing his arms up over his head so he was splayed across the window.

"More, I need more, Cal please more." Ashton begged and that was as good a cue as any.

Pulling his fingers out, Calum pumped himself before lifting Ashton up and bracing him against the glass. Ashton now had his knees and elbows holding him up against the window, and it was definitely the most erotic thing he'd ever done.

He cried out in shock when he felt Calum slide into him. He clenched up and regretted it. He whimpered in discomfort while Calum held him, his well muscled arms wrapped around his own middle tightly and lips pressing much softer kisses to his back. Ashton felt a random tear slid down his left cheek and he nearly sobbed when Calum started moving. It felt good, really good. So why was he crying? Ashton forgot everything as Calum started a quick pace of hard thrusts that hit him right in that small bundle of nerves which drove him crazy.

"Cal-Oh, Calu-More!" Ashton begged helplessly from his braced position against the window.

Calum complied and sped up his thrusts, grunting lowly with exertion from doing literally all the work.

"Ash, you gonna come? You gonna come for me Princess?" Calum teased darkly.

Ashton answered with keens and moans. They were high and pitchy like his laughs and it was so perfect, so very arousing. Seeing him like this was so precious and beautiful. It was a gift to be able to do this. Never in his wildest dreams-and Calum had had crazy ones-had Calum thought he would be here doing this with his closest friend, turned lover.

Ashton began to shout with each thrust now and it made Calum growl low in his throat at how hot it was. His wavy blonde hair was damp with sweat and stuck to his forehead, green eyes wide with pleasure. Calum suddenly stopped moving and pulled out abruptly making Ashton sob from the loss.

"I know baby, I know. I need you to stand just for a second okay?" Calum asked Ashton who barely managed to nod.

Calum slowly set the curly boy down before having him turn around to face him. Then he reached down and hoisted Ash back up, the backs of his knees thrown over Calum's elbows while his hands pressed to the glass to support them both. Now that they were facing each other, they continued where they had paused. Pushing back into the smaller boy, Calum started to push in and out of him with ease.

"Harder, Harder..." Ashton begged in a quaking voice.

"Yes Princess." Calum whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe of it.

Ashton screamed as he was slammed into over and over, his back smudging painfully against the glass now and he could swear that there was already a car crash or at least people looking at them. He started to sob as his cock bounced lightly between their stomachs. 

"I-I think I love you, C-Calum." He gasped out between the harsh movements of Cal's hips.

The Kiwi boy whimpered at that and tried evermore to quicken his pace, knowing that the older boy in his arms was close. He also knew that it was probably just the pleasure talking to him and not actually Ashton saying that to him.

"I think I'm gonna come! Cal-uhhh-oh!" 

Nails dug into Calum's biceps, then scratched deep red lines down his back while legs tightened their grip around his forearms. He grunted at the feel.

"Calu-CALUM! AH-HAHG!" Ashton screamed as his came between them, slick running down their chests and making him groan loudly as he was worked through one of the strongest orgasms of his life.

Calum started gasping and they were slowly sliding to the floor. By the time they had nearly reached the floor-Ashton was crying from oversensitivity-Calum let out a cute, whiny, and high pitched gasp that signified his own orgasm. His hands clenched into fists and slammed against the thick glass as he grunted, emptying himself inside the cute Aussie. His legs shook badly when he felt Ashton sucking deep bruises into his throat and over his Adams apple through his own shaky breaths, the bandana now gone.

They hit the floor finally, and ended up just sitting there. Ashton's legs were still over Calum's arms and he was still sobbing lightly. Calum was breathing heavily with his head against Ashton's chest, sweat running down his brow from exertion. It was hitting him like a hangover now and he couldn't find it in him to move away from the blonde teen in his arms. His hands uncurled slowly and his arms fell from the window and to his sides, Ashton's legs falling to the floor unceremoniously.

"Uhhhhhhh....." Calum groaned as he tried to move himself from Ashton's arms that had wrapped themselves around his neck sometime during their fucking. 

Calum wasn't going to call it anything more than that because Ashton was straight, right? And he probably wouldn't want it to be called love making. The song that had been playing, "End of the Road" had long since ended and now it was just silence playing through the air. Calum bit his bottom lip as pain struck him and slowly numbed his whole body.

With depressing thoughts filling his head he pulled out of Ash slowly, hearing the other boy whine quietly. Calum stood up and was about to leave but then stopped. Ashton was laying there completely boneless. His bright green eyes were gazing up at him with a sort of glint that made Calum's throat tighten.

He leaned down, and using the rest of his strength he lifted the slightly smaller boy up in his arms and carried him over to their shared bed. that faced the window where they just had the best sex of their lives. Calum pulled the blankets over the curly haired teen and then crawled under the blankets, facing away from Ashton and not touching him at all. He was so nervous now. What had happened? Where did the time and logic go just a few minutes ago? Where did this leave them as friends? Were they even still friends...? If anything that bad happened then it wasn't Calum's fault because Ashton came onto him but....

-I think I love you-

Calum felt his heart squeeze again and before he could help himself he was crying silently. The blankets were pulled up to his face now so his tears would drop onto them instead of soaking him. A really bad quake went through him and he tensed when the bed dipped to signify Ashton had noticed and was probably looking at him, now.

"-Al? *Hhm!* Cal?" Ashton called gently.

"What!" Calum accidentally burst out, his voice breaking on the last syllable and sounding painstakingly broken.

Ashton-who was staring at the floofy patch of dark hair sticking out of the cocoon of blankets-sighed sadly. Of course the Kiwi boy would get emotional. He fought the urge to facepalm himself because that would be totally insensitive, and not just because the boy was crying.

"Are you okay?" He urged instead.

"Do I sound okay too you? We just had, amazing sex and now where does that leave u-us!?" Calum exclaimed in a sad tone.

Ashton sighed again and sat up, wincing at the literal pain in his ass and the awkward sensation of liquid inside of him. He moved his hips a bit and shivered at the feel of Calum's seed inside him, he didn't know if he liked it or not. Putting that aside for now he scooted over towards the darker boy and began to poke his shoulder.

Calum rolled away and curled in on himself tighter, so Ashton being Ashton began to prod him harder until the Kiwi boy freaked and rolled off the bed with a loud cuss. 

"Leave me alone! I'll understand if you don't want to see me again but you don't have to torture me with your touches too." Calum barked like an angry week old puppy.

His eyes were red and puffy and there were faint lines from tears all over his face. A new set of tears rolled down his cheeks and Ashton felt his nose sting before his eyes started too.

"Calum, I didn't not like it....It was amazing...And it was.....Just what are you so upset about?" He asked the boy who now was standing up.

Ashton scolded himself as his manhood made a strong urge to harden at the sight of Cal's perfect ass. He forced his eyes up, but of course they went up slowly, scanning the scratch marks he had made and the hickeys' coloring Calum's beautiful expanse of neck. And he always complained about it being too long, all the more reason to leave bruises on.

Calum went over to the window and lifted his right hand up to the glass. He ghosted his fingertips over the cooling surface, ignoring the smudges of their highs left on the glass. His throat tightened and he pressed his face to the smooth surface and inhaled deeply before pulling away and looking at Ashton regretfully. Ashton had this look in his eyes like begging, it made Calum walk back over to the bed and sit on the edge of it.

Calum waited, wondering what it was that had him still in the room with the blonde. He jumped when smaller arms wrapped around his neck and a soft kiss was pressed to the crook of his neck where his shoulder started. His brown eyes closed and he breathed in deeply, the air smelling like them. Like sweat and other things.

"Ash, what are you doing. We just, I just ruined everything. What did we do?" Calum asked while turning around and meeting Ashton's eyes.

"It was my fault for coming at you." He answered with a whisper.

Calum sniffed loudly and covered his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to fall asleep forever, or have the bed eat him whole. He felt like such an idiot. What the actual hell had happened? How does something escalate so fast? Calum shook his head and slumped his shoulders while he went over to his suitcase and pulled on a new pair of boxers, then some pajama bottoms and a tank. 

Ashton wasn't there when Calum turned around and fear washed over the younger teen as his dark eyes scanned the room. His body relaxed when he noticed that Ashton was just staring out the window like he himself had been mere minutes ago. Calum tried to fight how beautiful Ashton looked with the blue luminescence from outside glowing on his face. His eyes looked like they were lost in a memory. He looked so far away that when he looked back to meet Calum's gaze, the younger boy jumped.

"I meant it you know." Ashton whispered, his eyes eyes falling to the floor for a second before he turned back to the window.

He was still naked, still perfect in every way. With his wavy hair that was starting to grow out, past his bandanas'. The light made him glow a beautiful blue-green color, but with hints of gold. Like his eyes...

"Meant what?" Calum begged miserably, just wanting his heart to be put to ease.

"You know.." Ashton teased with a near invisible smile.

Calum looked at him helplessly, wondering what in the hell the curly boy was talking about. His eyebrows were knitted together and he just started to open his mouth to ask what that meant when it hit him. His face scrunched up and Ashton giggled cutely from his stance at the window.

Calum found it hard to speak but he tried anyway. "You mean-that? Y-you mean that you-Oh my-ASHTON!" The Kiwi boy squealed while barreling his body towards the Aussie like a puppy reuniting with its owner.

"Calm down Cal! Really it's not that big of a deal-Oh! Hahah-STOP!" Ashton squeaked when Calum started to tickle him.

"I love you too Ashy! So fucking much!" Calum exclaimed loudly, his joy clouding his mind.

He picked Ashton up and carried him over to the bed effortlessly. Throwing him down and smiling when he bounced on the soft comforters. Ashton smiled back at him and pulled the blankets over himself then holding them up for the darker boy to crawl under next to him. 

There was the faint sound of voices outside the door followed by an obnoxious giggle that was obviously Michael followed by Luke's small laugh. Ashton and Calum ignored them and heard them start talking, their voices getting fainter as they walked away from the door. 

Calum started to bawl again, but there was a huge grin spread over his face and Ashton couldn't help but smile too. He knew that this was a mere moment of happiness and that there would probably be a lot of things to discuss with the Scottish boy but right now he didn't want to think about that. He curled into and around the younger boy with a small sigh of content. 

They both relaxed and slowly let the quietness ebb them away to some other realm. There was a comfortable silence this time. Just them and the soft glow of lights outside shining in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
